


Searching Through the Darkness to Find the Breaks in the Sky

by ambiguously



Series: Starfall [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bad idea. It's never going to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching Through the Darkness to Find the Breaks in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between chapter twelve and chapter thirteen of "Masks By Moonrise"

This is a bad idea.

Finn is almost certain no one is stirring around inside his brain to convince him to be here. But how would he know for sure? He sends a worried smile to his best friend, who is positive there's some coercion going on, but he's following them. Rey, who hates holding hands, has taken Finn's and she leads them into the small compartment where she's been with _him_ for the last few hours.

The room is dark, and reeks of sex. "Fantastic," says Kylo Ren from where he lies on the tangle of sheets on the floor. "You brought the batteries." Thank whatever forces that are watching over the rest of them that he's got a blanket covering him.

"Gag," says Poe. "I was promised a gag. If that guy is going to say a single word, I'm decompressing the ship."

"You have got to work on better death threats, Dameron. You need to feel it when you say you're going to kill someone. Frankly, yours are just sad."

"Right." Poe turns on his heel, but Rey's faster and she presses a hand to his chest.

"We've got rope. We've got a gag. You can immobilize him and silence him. I have to listen to the running commentary inside my head, but I won't share." Quickly, she dodges out of the room and returns with a supply of cord and what looks like a napkin. 

Poe grabs the cord from her and ties Ren's hands together while Finn's old boss smirks. Rey has the fabric crumpled in her hand. She crouches down, and Finn can't help but stare as she kisses him, deep and passionate. He goes to grab her, but his hands won't move. Rey pulls away and shoves the cloth into his mouth. Ren scowls at her around the white rag.

Rey stands, and before Finn can think, she takes his chin and kisses him instead. For one second, he tastes Ren's mouth in her kiss, and then it's just the girl he loves wrapping her arms around his neck. They made love last night, the three of them, searching out a balance of hearts and bodies. This is going to be a little different. Rey says she can use this to generate more energy, control it like the Force, shove their ship through hyperspace even faster.

She can hear him, or she just knows. "This is old magic, some of the oldest. Before there were Jedi."

But how does she know? He met Rey less than a month ago. She's amazing. He's had it bad for her since the beginning. He's also aware that she's not educated, and she has only as much training in her powers as she's been able to glean from a week or so with Luke Skywalker and several days with Prince Uncharming over there. Finn's brain tries and fails to picture the weird old Jedi Knight having a conversation with Rey about sex magic, which only leaves one possible source for this particular nugget of information. And let's be real, Finn thought to himself. If I could convince a gorgeous woman that we could forge ancient magic powers by having loads of sex, I'd be....

Actually, he'd be here right now as Rey's hands tug at his clothes impatiently. Fine.

Poe's still standing there, clothes on, not sure about any of this. He's convinced this situation is entirely concocted by Darth Dunghead to get his own jollies. Finn doesn't know that he's wrong, but as Rey's hands slide down his open trousers and take hold of him, Finn is positive he doesn't care.

"You need to get naked," he says to his best buddy. Thinking is hard while Rey is stroking him, but Finn's got two hands that almost work. He can drag Poe a little closer, work on the fasteners to his shirt. He can lean into him to demand a kiss. He can gulp hard as Rey twists.

"The refresher's through there," she says, warm lips teasing him against his throat. "Or you could stay."

Poe's eyes meet his with an amused sparkle. He was the one who suggested a private one-off before going for the long haul with the woman who was kissing her way across his chest with her hand still working its own magic on his prick. "Stay," Poe agrees, and his hand joins Rey's. Together they back Finn against the bulkhead. He just barely keeps from knocking himself senseless on the cool steel behind his head.

Poe nudges Rey and glances at their hands. "Do you want to or shall I?"

"Enjoy." She tiptoes up and her hands catch Finn's face for another deep kiss. Poe falls to his knees and licks his way up the underside of Finn's prick before swallowing him whole.

Standing up is the new terrible idea. Finn's knees are going to give out from the gentle, teasing sucks and the lack of oxygen as Finn gasps around Rey's mouth. He rests one hand on Poe's head, not wanting to push or guide but definitely wanting to pet. His other hand finds Rey, reaching inside the clothes she's barely wearing to find firm skin to stroke.

 _Can you hear me?_ she asks, pressing into his mind like a footprint.

_"Yes."_

_"Tell me what you're feeling. Give me the sensations."_ Finn can't focus, can hardly think about anything but the strong hands holding his thighs and the sudden hard peak of a nipple under his palm. He's got her fingers shivering their way down his neck, and oh, that's what it feels like going all the way down Poe's throat.

Rey hums her mouth at his shoulder, drinking in the sheer intensity of everything Finn feels. She places her head against him, hair spilling down. "He's about to come," she says in a soft voice to Poe. Who also hums and sucks at him hard, and that's enough, that's what he needs.

Finn doesn't know how to push this to Rey, or if she can just snatch it from his mind, as the pleasure overtakes him. He's got no chance of keeping his knees in working order now, not with his whole body seizing in every good way. Rey's his anchor, though, pressing him against the bulkhead with unexpected strength, keeping him safe, guarding him from his own instincts as Poe licks him clean, rubbing a vigorous tongue over too sensitive skin.

He's sure he's imagining the surge forward in the ship.

"Better?" Poe asks, annoyingly smug expression on his face as he rests back on his heels. Finn yanks his hair to drag him up, but Rey's the one who takes him in a kiss, her clever mouth surprising him, licking him open, tasting Finn on his lips.

They're not into each other. Finn's not sure they even like each other very much. But for the first time, he can see Poe's face set into a darker desire as he takes Rey's shoulders and kisses her back.

That's more than a little hot. Finn files this away for later as they break apart.

"Did that work?" he asks, dull and dizzy in the after-effects. His prick is still hanging out of his trousers, even if his shirt is on the floor.

Rey turns her head to look at the tied-up Dark Lord. "Yes," she says after a moment. "We'll need more."

"How much more?" asks Poe. Finn braces himself for the inevitable argument, but for once, his friend doesn't sound suspicious. Not as suspicious. Intrigued, one might say.

Finn pulls his shoulders close and kisses him, tasting the last of his own come as he swipes his tongue across Poe's teeth and brushes his thumb across the stubble growing in on Poe's face. Clothed or not, trying to stay in control here or not, Poe is hard inside his own pants. "We can do more."

"Yeah. More's good." He lets Finn undo his trousers and lets Rey take his shirt. She's still in her own rumpled clothes, and Finn turns to her and makes sure that doesn't stay the case. She is absolutely stunning naked, all firm muscle filling in now that she's not half-starved. If his own imagination used to favor disproportionally large chests, the perfect handful of each small breast turns out to be exactly the best thing reality could possibly offer.

He's spent a lot of time over the last few days getting to know the scars covering Poe's body. There's a story for each one, and Finn's only heard a few of them. If they survive this mission, he intends to learn every tale, even the ones he's sure Poe is making up, as he teases his lips across each mark and ridge.

Over on the floor, Finn's old boss has knocked his blanket loose. Finn doesn't want to look. He can't help it, not with Rey's hand leading him over there, and he gets an eyeful of everything Kylo Ren has on offer. Okay, maybe there are some obvious reasons why Finn's kind of girlfriend has been screwing this guy stupid over the past week. Finn expected a pale, lean mystic under the robes, but apparently Jedi work out, even bumblespit-crazy dark Jedi with a parsec-wide homicidal streak.

"How does this work?" He's not ready to go again for himself, but he can wait for another turn.

"Anything. Everything." Rey kneels on the spread blankets, smiling up to him. "I can channel it all. I'm better at it than he is."

There is a muffled grunt. Someone doesn't like not being the best.

"Define 'anything' for me." Poe's got that look on his face again, but he'll sit on the blanket with them.

"No pain," she says quickly. "I don't like it."

"You're not the one I'm thinking about kicking in the balls."

"I'll feel it. I keep telling you, we've got a connection."

Finn hasn't entirely processed that whole thing. Yeah, Ren's been lurking inside her mind ever since he had her in his clutches. Yeah, Rey's able to read his mind, and everybody's minds. Yeah, that covered burn on Ren's leg from Finn's blaster made Rey cry out in pain.

But there was more.

"It's not just pain, is it."

"Of course not."

Of course. "So last night, when we were together, he was...listening in?"

How Ren manages that shrug is anyone's guess. He scowls around his gag, clearly wanting to comment further, but the last comment Finn heard about this was a nasty comment about his saliva so he doesn't care.

"He was a foot away in the bed, Finn. But you're asking if he felt what I did. Yes. We do. I told you." She doesn't exactly sound like she's talking to a child, which is good. He's getting tired of everyone treating him like a little kid except when they want to screw.

He guesses sitting naked next to the jerk isn't the time to complain about the unexpected extra party in yesterday's activities. He can complain later.

"Hm." Poe edges closer to Ren. "That could be fun. You're saying if I do this," and he takes Ren's dick into his hand and gives him a hard stroke, "you feel it, too." The way Rey's body instantly twitches, stretching forward with a soft gasp, answers the question better than words. Ren is rod-still, not giving anything away as Poe's hand moves up and down his shaft. Finn's had that same hand on him and knows just how good it feels.

Finn kisses Rey, feels her sink into his touch. He's not sure he's up to making out with Kylo Ren to make Rey pleased, but he's more than happy to touch her directly. It doesn't take much to coax her down to the blanket, not intent on her mouth and careful with his grip as he touches her waist. She's odd about touch sometimes, flinching away one minute and pressing close another. He grew up with people around him everywhere, able to touch and forbidden to care. She grew up alone, only staying alive by never trusting anyone. They're broken in very different fashions.

As he holds her, squeezing affection into her through his fingers, he thinks that's not a great start to anything, but it's a start.

Poe stops what he's doing and looks around. Rey sighs, her eyes a little disappointed. Not many girls could claim to enjoy a nice hand job. His girl's a little different, and the fact that she does enjoy it means she's probably not just his girl. She says she's not in love with the jerk. She hasn't said she's in love with Finn. Maybe it's too soon for that. None of them have known each other long, except apparently Poe knew Ren a zillion years ago when they hated each other as kids. 

'Broken' is apparently contagious.

Later, Finn will never figure out where he finds the bottle, but Poe's got a small container in his clever hands and he pours out a wet handful into his palm. "I like Rey," he says in a casual way that makes Finn wonder if he's lying. "So this will be nicer than you deserve."

He's got two fingers slicked up and Finn feels Rey's body go taut as Poe pushes them both into Ren.

For a moment, nobody moves. Rey's eyes are shut tight. She doesn't breathe. Finn is terrified she's about to shout out in pain. With an exhale, she falls back. Her eyes open. She looks at Poe, who's waiting patiently. Rey nods once.

This is going to be weird.

Finn's still kissing her, but he can feel her shudder with every movement of Poe's hand. Ren is silent, not struggling in his bonds. Maybe he's pushing all the sensations into Rey as Poe shoves another wet finger in there. There is no way to know without sharing brain space with both of them.

Old magic, she said. It's not just what's binding her to the monster next to her on the blanket, it's how she will push their ship past its limits to fly towards their destination. Another First Order base, another face to face with Finn's past when he's done everything he can to leave it behind. He's bound, too, whether or not he likes it. There's unfinished business between him and his old life. He guesses he ought to get there, get through, and get out as fast as they can.

Rey sighs while Poe's hand moves. "How do you feel?" Finn whispers into her ear, placing a gentle hand on her neck. Her pulse races, and her skin burns as hot as the Jakku sand.

"More," she whispers back, her eyes huge in the dim light.

"Let me try." He isn't sure about this. Yeah, he's watched some of the racier holos the other Stormtroopers passed around, but the practical aspects are still new to him. She'll tell him if he messes up, right?

Finn kisses his way down her body, appreciating every inch he can touch. Her lean muscles twitch as he presses his mouth against them. His hands reach his destination first. Soft hair between her legs tangles in his fingers. He covers her with a warm palm, enjoying the way she flexes even if he's not sure if it's from him or from what Poe's doing. Finn has barely had a chance to explore her, not with the mad rush of the past few days and weeks. Last night is a sweet blur from the blossom wine.

His forefinger finds the soft joining of her lips. He splits her open slowly, probing through a wet rush for the tender skin he can't wait to touch. Rey's face is caught almost in pain, her mouth open, but she's not objecting, not telling Poe to stop. Yesterday, Darth Jackhole used the Force to choke Poe for even thinking about hurting him, so there's a good chance they'll get a very clear message if something happens either Jedi doesn't like.

Finn is positive Rey doesn't want him to stop.

He kisses her hipbone. He kisses her skin below her belly. He uses his fingers to spread her apart, and he looks at her down here in the dim light. His tongue darts out to take a wet lick, and she jerks. She's not like anything he's ever tasted, not salty but rich and strange. She's soft and pink and Finn dips inside her for more as Rey rolls her hips. There's a different tang here, more familiar.

He shouldn't be shocked. He shouldn't pull away for a hot, unsettled moment. He knows what she's been up to for the last hour. There's knowing, and there's tasting Ren's seed inside the woman Finn loves.

But she came out of the compartment, and she asked Finn to be here now. She wants him here.

Finn slides two fingers into her, feeling the wet clench of her body around him.

 _"You're doing it wrong."_ The thought is intrusive and arrogant.

_"I didn't ask your opinion."_

_"If you're not going to perform this correctly, you may as well stop."_

He's about to yell "Shut up," but if he does, he knows Poe will jerk his hand, and that will hurt Ren, which is good, and it will hurt Rey, which isn't so good. _"What am I doing wrong?"_

 _"Too much inside. She's sore. She's had a lot of sex in the last week."_ He's not gloating, which is the only thing keeping Finn from killing him right now. _"Look right in front of you. See the pink bits flushed and ready right in front of you? Touch her there. Carefully. She likes that. But not too much or she gets numb and you have to start over."_ The instruction is part didactic, part imperative. Ren has done this for her while feeling every stroke of his own tongue. He will feel everything Finn does now.

Finn was right. This is very weird.

There's a soft, pink, erect pearl of flesh in front of his eyes, and he gives the needy skin a tender flick of his tongue. He doesn't miss Rey's gasp. Finn's a quick study. He works gently at his task, occasionally dipping one finger inside her to find another gush of wet before nibbling each ready fold.

Beside him, Poe changes position. He flicks his gaze to Rey. "You okay?" She nods vigorously. He stares at Ren. "I'm not asking you." He pours a small puddle of the same slick gel into his hand, stroking himself to get ready. Finn pauses what he's doing. He can't look away as Poe shoves himself deep into Ren's body, grabbing Ren's legs and holding them wide.

Ren's eyes are dark, almost all pupil, but he doesn't make a sound. Rey does, a cry pulled from her throat. Finn almost mistakes it for pain. Her hands are at his head, pushing him back to where she wants his mouth. He complies. Small licks and bites force twitches from her, and her hips have started an easy rhythm, slower than but following the quick, hot thrusts his best friend makes into their worst enemy. Rey is feeling all of them, all of this.

There's a hot, shimmering sensation growing in Finn's ears, stoppering them with sudden pressure. He is terrible with the mental stuff, but doesn't let that stop him from reaching out to her with his own mind.

Like he's standing on a distant cliff seeking her on another far mountain peak, he senses Rey, feels her weaving the Force as she's building closer and closer to her climax. She draws on the pleasure Finn presses into her, stroking a rough thumb over her sensitive flesh. She's pulling from Poe, too. Finn lets his free hand drift to rest on one of his friend's taut and straining muscles, and is rewarded with a deep groan.

Rey falls over the edge, tumbling into her orgasm, gasping and writhing under Finn's pleased touch. She's wetter now, and he mouths at her, tastes her deep, drinks her down, keeps suckling at her as the ship shudders. He's hard again, at last, and he wants to take her with hard thrusts, wants to shift himself over and push himself into Poe. He wants everything.

She's sore.

Finn pulls his body up to her and kisses her deeply, loving the moan she makes as she tastes herself all over his messy face. "Go on," she says, tilting her head. She's heard the want in his mind.

He gives Poe a look, waiting until Poe's eyes open. At first, his friend doesn't respond and then a soft expression breaks through. "Oh, yes, please."

That's all Finn needs to hear. The bottle is where Poe dropped it beside himself. He remembers when they tried this the other night, but Finn was the one with a finger crooked inside him. He doesn't want to hurt Poe now.

Nervous hands slick up his index finger and his prick. Poe stretches back at the first brush of Finn's finger, and Finn's sure he's going to come as soon as his knuckle is in. Poe stops thrusting, stops moving, waits.

Finn pushes his slicked finger all the way in, and it's hot and tight, more than he ever imagined. Strong muscles clench around him, holding his hand in place before gradually relaxing.

"I don't need more than that," Poe says, gritting his teeth. "Go on."

"You sure?" Finn is terrified of doing this wrong, of hurting him.

"Positive. I want to finish with you in me." His voice is strained. He's close.

Finn lines himself up, eager and worried and wanting. Slowly, he pushes himself inside, feeling as every inch settles home. What was hot on his finger is a furnace on his dick, squeezing him all the way up to the root. He growls a curse against Poe's neck, kissing the word into place. He wants to thrust and rut, heart hammering to go go go. Instead he places his hands on the warm skin at Poe's waist and lets him set the pace, pushing into Ren, pulling back onto Finn.

Rey's pulled herself to a sitting position, watching them: two statues poised to either side of the man between. Finn brushes Poe's shoulders with his lips, pulls his mouth back for an awkward kiss, meeting Rey's eyes, seeing her want. She is taking their feelings, forming them, and at the same time she may as well be screaming she wants to be in Poe's place, trapped between lovers.

Poe's kiss turns frantic and he breaks away roughly, overcome with his own need. Finn holds him with slack hands, riding along as Poe lets himself go, lets himself experience. His body clenches around Finn with a too-tight squeeze, and he shouts something in a language Finn doesn't speak as he comes.

His shoulders shake. Finn places his hands on his arms, rubbing his muscles, soothing him through the last of the tremors. His own body is demanding more, but he can wait until Poe's ready, or see if he wants Finn out.

"It's okay," Poe breathes. "You can." He's hitching his hips, drawing himself stickily from Ren. Only now does Ren grunt around the gag in his mouth. From discomfort, from desire, Finn doesn't know and doesn't care. He has a warm body in his arms and a warm neck to kiss as he drives in and out, overcome with the slick heat.

Rey slides closer.

Finn can't see what she's doing, and pretty soon, he's not going to care. Then her hand brushes Poe's face and she bends in to set a fumbled kiss against Finn's cheek. He can see her now, see her other hand is occupied lazily stroking Ren, her breaths coming in sweet gasps with the rhythm of her own fingers. Ren's eyes are locked on her, but they're both feeling what she's doing to him. Masturbation designed for two.

"Touch her," he says into Poe's ear. He's greeted by a sudden suspicious stare. "Go on."

He watches his friend reach out, one hand resting lightly against a pert breast, the other sliding down her ribs, over her stomach and down between her legs.

Before they began, Poe said they were never, ever going to talk about this again. He may be right. Finn won't know how to bring up that one time they all had a foursome with his ex-supervisor the mass-murdering lunatic. He's not even sure he'll survive to have a 'later' when he can fret about whether or not to ask Rey, "When you were kissing me and jerking him off, who were you thinking about?" or if he should tell Poe, "You loved been caught between us, and I loved holding you."

It's past weird, and Finn is past rational thought. His body knows what to do. Instinct takes over, dropping his hands to Poe's thighs and snapping his hips in an uneven jerk as he finds just the right angle.

There.

He lets go, pushing past into a bliss that courses through him like one hard slam of his heart. The first wet spurt gives him more to glide against and he shudders the rest of his peak into Poe, mouthing his ear, moving to brush Rey's lips.

Her eyes are tightly shut, pushing the energy out of herself. Her arm moves fast and she arches, coming from Poe's dancing fingers and from whatever she shares with Ren while he makes a sticky mess on himself with a muffled groan.

The jarring motion has to be the ship being flung forward, and the inertial dampeners not quite keeping up.

"That should have bought us another hour of catch-up with the Star Destroyer," Rey says with a weak, pleased smile. She gulps a deep breath. "Let's go again."

end


End file.
